1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure compensating container which may be used in a microwave oven or on the upper surface of a conventional stove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern cooking conveniences are designed to decrease cooking time and increase cooking efficiency of various foods. Microwave ovens are an advance in the art because they decrease cooking time and increase efficiency. However, microwave ovens have a tendency to extract moisture from food when the food is cooked therein. Therefore, there is a need for a cooking utensil for preventing the dehydration of food when undergoing cooking within a microwave oven.
As is conventional, a pressure cooker is normally used for cooking foods on the upper surface of a stove. Conventional pressure cookers consist of a container which is sealed and includes a vent. However, conventional pressure cookers are constructed of metal. Thus, conventional pressure cookers cannot be used in a microwave oven because of their metal composition.
A conventional pressure cooker operates on the principle of using water in a pressure container to cook the food by utilizing both steam and pressure. A conventional pressure cooker requires a good seal in order to prevent steam from leaking from the interior of the container. If steam leaks from the pressure cooker there is a tendency to boil off the water within the pressure cooker.
The Welch patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,187, discloses a microwave pressure cooker wherein a container 2 is constructed of metal. The metal container 2 is positioned within a cavity 12 of a microwave oven which is also constructed of metal. In effect, the combination of the metal container and the metal microwave oven cavity acts as a single unit which enables the container to actually function as a miniature microwave oven. It is important to note that Welch does not disclose a pressure regulator. Welch discloses a container which may have a steam vent 5 containing a suitable type of pressure-release valve. The container of Welch is designed to be a "pressure-type" container wherein the sealed pressure vessel permits no steam or food vapor to escape from the food.
The Dills patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,841, is directed to a slow-cooking, no-steam, no-boiling type of food cooking container. The Dills container is used to cook a food product at a certain temperature just below the boiling temperature.